1 Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a safeguard system for a vehicle which is designed to minimize the probability of encountering a hazard to which the vehicle would be subjected due to an unintended operation on the vehicle.
2 Background Art
Japanese patent First Publication No. 6-299880 discloses an operation control system for internal combustion engines which is engineered to monitor whether an open position of an accelerator pedal of an automotive vehicle has exceeded a threshold value or not and, when such a condition is encountered, determine that a vehicle operator has depressed the accelerator pedal in error instead of a brake pedal to produce unintended acceleration.
The operation control system is, however, required to set the threshold value to a greater value in order to enable intended acceleration of the vehicle, which may cause the speed of the vehicle to increase undesirably until the acceleration of the vehicle starts to be controlled.